Timeline of events
This is a timeline of all known events that occur between Cardcaptor Sakura, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle and xxxHolic. Unknown time (prior to the events of Cardcaptor Sakura) * Clow Reed creates 19 (53 in the anime) Clow Cards. * Clow Reed meets Yuko Ichihara, and the two of them meet Mokona of Cephiro in another world. * Two Mokona Modokis are created by Clow and Yuko, based on the Mokona of Cephiro. * Clow Reed foresees his death, and seals Cerberus and Yue into the book of Clow, before reincarnating into Eriol Hiiragizawa (and Fujitaka Kinomoto in the manga) Events of Cardcaptor Sakura (1999) The following events occur within the manga series Cardcaptor Sakura. Main events * Sakura Kinomoto opens the book of Clow, unleashing the Clow Cards and releasing Cerberus and Yue. Cerberus bestows the Sealing Wand upon Sakura and declares her Cardcaptor. * Syaoran Li transfers to Tomoeda to capture the Clow Cards. He assumes the role of rival to Sakura. * As each Clow Card is captured, Cerberus grows more powerful. * Syaoran's feelings towards Sakura begin to change. * During the battle with Earthy, Sakura falls into a void. Syaoran screams "SAKURA!". Cerberus rescues her and Sakura asks if she can call Syaoran "Syaoran-kun". * Sakura captures the final Clow Cards, allowing Yue to manifest. * Yue places Sakura through a 'Final Trial' to prove her worthiness to be the master of the Clow. Sakura suceeds in defeating Yue. * Eriol Hiiragizawa transfers to Tomoeda. This coincides with Sakura receiving 'prophet dreams'. * Syaoran tries (and fails) to confess his love to Sakura. * Eriol begins putting Sakura through several 'trials' meant to help transfer the power of the Clow Cards to Sakura. * Sakura confronts Eriol at Tokyo Tower. * Eriol places everyone in Tokyo and Tomoeda under a deep sleep. Sakura's task is to force the sun to rise. * Sakura uses Light to force the sun to rise and Dark to restore the night, thus completing the transition of all the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards. * Eriol returns to England. * Syaoran tells Sakura his feelings for her, and then prepares to leave for Hong Kong. * Syaoran returns to Hong Kong, after Sakura confesses her feelings for him. * Two years later, Syaoran returns to Tomoeda to be with Sakura. 'Anime-only' events * Meiling Li arrives in Tomoeda. She forms an instant dislike to Sakura, and attempts to aid Syaoran in capturing the Clow Cards. During the second movie * The Nothing is awakened during the demolishing of Eriol's old mansion. * Syaoran and Meiling return to Tomoeda. * Sakura Cards begin to go missing. Unknown time (after the events of Cardcaptor Sakura) * Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li marry. * Kimihiro Watanuki is born. * "Syaoran" Li is born. * Sakura receives a prophetic dream showing her son's destined person in another world. * Syaoran talks with his son, telling him to go to Clow Country. * Sakura pays her Star Wand to Yuko Ichihara to allow "Syaoran" passage to Clow Country. * "Syaoran" meets Yuko Ichihara, and she grants his wish to go to Clow Country. He can only remain there for seven days during this visit. * "Syaoran" meets Sakura, and her family, in Clow Country. * "Syaoran" accompanies Sakura to the last day of her purification ceremony. During that time, Fei Wong Reed appears and places the "Engraved Seal of Death" on Sakura, despite "Syaoran's" best efforts to stop him. "Syaoran" is then returned to his world. * "Syaoran" agrees to return to Clow Country, on the condition that he cannot return to his world until there exists in Clow Country someone who can cross dimensions. Events occuring after the seven-day event in Clow Country * "Syaoran" returns to Clow Country after his wounds are healed (seven days after the purification finishes) and meets with Sakura. "Syaoran" vows to find a way to remove the seal. * Seven years later, "Syaoran" returns from another country where he attempted to find a way to remove the seal from Sakura. * Sakura begins to die. Nadeshiko dies attempting to stop Fi Wong's magic. * "Syaoran" rewinds his own time back seven years. He is then captured by Fei Wong and a clone is created to replace him. "Syaoran" gives this clone his left eye and a part of his heart. * The time line is altered and Fujitaka is replaced with Clow. * Fujitaka discovers the clone "Syaoran" in an archaeological dig site in another country. He takes the boy with him, and gives him the name "Syaoran". * Fujitaka introduces Syaoran to the king of Clow Country, Clow and his daughter, Sakura. Events occuring after the seven-day event in modern-day Japan * Kimihiro Watanuki agrees to trade all of his past memories (excluding his name and birthday, but including the encounter) to Yuko to gain the whereabouts of Sakura. Events occuring in Nihon * Kurogane is born. * Fei Wong kills the mother of Kurogane. In his grief, he goes on a mindless rampage. * Tsukiyomi finds Kurogane and calms him. * Years later, Tsukiyomi sends Kurogane to Yuko Ichihara as a 'punishment' and to learn true strength. Events occuring in Celes * Yuui and Fai are born to the second prince of Valeria. Twins are considered unlucky. * Fai and Yuui are imprisoned inside a tower in a deep valley where magic cannot be used. * Fei Wong approaches Fai and Yuui. Fai tells Fei Wong to rescue Yuui. Fei Wong places two curses on Yuui, before telling him somebody from another world will rescue him. * Ashura-ou finds Yuui. Yuui changes his name to Fai. * Fai creates Chii. * Ashura begins to murder people (his strenght growing after each kill), intending to halt both Fai's curses. However, Fai refuses and places Ashura into a deep sleep before leaving Celes. Events of both Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle and xxxHolic The following events occur within the manga series Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle and xxxHolic. Events of Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle * Sakura loses her feathers (representing her soul and memories from birth) within the ruins of Clow Country. The current priest, Yukito sends Syaoran and Sakura to Yuko Ichihara. * Yuko agrees to allow Syaoran and Sakura retrieve the feathers, but the price is that Sakura will not recall the relationship she had with Syaoran prior to the journey. Syaoran agrees to the price. He, and two others, Kurogane and Fay D. Flourite, are given the white Mokona and begin their journey. * The group retrieve a feather in the Hanshin Republic and return it to Sakura. She does not remember Syaoran. * The group move to Koryo Country, and aid in the defeat of the Rashinban in charge there. * The group move to Foggy World and quickly retrieve another feather. * The group move to Jade Country, where children have been mysteriously vanishing. It was thought that it was the work of the spirit of a princess, however the real kidnapper is Doctor Kyle. The group retrieve the feather before Kyle can sieze it. * The group move to Ōto Country. Here, Kurogane and Syaoran become 'Oni Hunters' and Sakura and Fai run a cafe named 'The Cat's Eye'. Seishirō appears and kills Fai. Syaoran confronts Seishirō and he too is killed. * Ōto Country is revealed to be a virtual world inside a theme park in Edonis Country, however, the feather Seishirō is in possession of begins to turn Ōto into reality. Both Syaoran and Kurogane battle Seishirō, but he flees. * The group arrive in Shara Country, spearated. Sakura and Syaoran are with a group of women who worship Yasha-ou, while Fai and Kurogane land in a shrine filled with men who worship Ashura. Both tribes are at war with each other. * Mokona sends the group back through time into Shura Country, where Sakura and Syaoran meet Ashura, and fight against Kurogan and Fai, who are sided with Yasha. Yasha is revealed to be an illusion created by Sakura's feather, and the battle against Kuroange and Fai was a 'test'. * The group arrives in Piffle World, where they meet this world's incarnation of Tomoyo Daidōji. The group agrees to participate in the 'Dragonfly' race. * Sakura, Syaoran, Kurogane and Fai are put through after the preliminary race. However, Tomoyo grows concerned about foul play. * The second race event occurs. Syaoran, Kurogane and Fai retire from the race. Sakura wins the race. * At a late night celebration, Kyle Rondart appears to attempt to steal the feather. * The group move to Rekord Country, where Syaoran learns of Kurogane's past from the Book of Memories, which is revealed to be a copy. * The group battle library watchdogs to retrieve the feather from the original Book of Memories. * Fai uses magic to create a barrier to allow Mokona to transport everyone to the next world. * The group arrives in Tokyo. Kurogane and Syaoran battle Kamui inside Tokyo Tower. * It is revealed that acid rain has killed off most of the planet, but the Tokyo Government Building and Tokyo Tower are the only two buildings to remain standing. * Sakura's soul is removed from her body and placed near the sleeping Subaru by the feather. * "Syaoran" breaks free from Fei Wong Reed. Xing Huo transports him to Yuko Ichihara, who agrees to send him to the source of his right eye. * The seal placed on Syaoran's right eye breaks during a battle with Kamui, and Fai attempts to restore the seal. Syaoran steals Fai's left eye. * "Syaoran" arrives as Sakura awakens. "Syaoran" reveals the Syaoran travelling with the group was a clone of himself. The two do battle, with Syaoran emerging as the victor. Syaoran moves to another world. * With the feather removed from the underground reservoir, the water vanishes. Fuuma, the younger brother of Seishirō, appears. * Fai is revealed to be dying, but Kurogane makes a wish that Fai would survive. Kamui gives his blood to Fai, turning Fai into a vampire. * Yuko agrees to give the occupants of Tokyo Tower water in exchange for a dangerous task. Sakura agress to the conditions. * Sakura sets out to retrieve an egg from outside Tokyo. She is severely injured during the task. * On her way back to Tokyo, she encounters the spirits of those who died in Tokyo (in the Tokyo Revelations OAV, instead of these spirits, Sakura Kinomoto appears instead), and they guide her back to the group. Yuko accepts the price and fills the underground reservoir with water. * The group moves to the next world, Infinity, where they must play 'human chess' to get the feather they are after. * Sakura agrees to trade her luck over to Yuko to go to Celes after this world. * The group win the tournament. Sakura attempts to travel to Celes, but is stabbed by Fai when his curse activates. Sakura separates her body and soul, sending her soul to the Dream World. * The group travel to Celes, where Fai's past is revealed. * Kurogane kills Ashura-ou after Fai is unable to. Fai's second curse activates and Celes is destroyed. Kurogane sacrifices his left arm to save Fai. * The group arrive at Nihon, Kurogane's home world. * "Syaoran" battles Seishirō for the feather and wins. * "Syaoran" enters the Dream World to rescue Sakura. The Clone Syaoran arrives as well. * The Clone finds himself unable to kill Sakura, and so attempts to kill "Syaoran". However, Sakura intercepts his blade and impales herself. * Sakura is revealed to be a clone as she disintegrates into sakura petals. * Kyle appears and steals the feather and Sakura's body. * The group resolve to return to Clow Country to face Fei Wong Reed and retrieve Sakura. * The group arrive in a 'stagnant time' in Clow Country. * Stagnant time is revealed to be where the time rewinds at the end of each day, with each cycle, a person is killed if events are played out differently. "Syaoran" unwittingly kills the townspeople attempting to get information about Sakura. * The group arrive in the ruins, where time has been stopped. "Syaoran" decides to tell Fai and Kurogane about his past. Events of xxxHolic